Green Eyes: The True End
by KayBeth13
Summary: An alternative ending to my fiction Green Eyes and based on the episode 5.4 'The End'. What if they hadn't stopped the apocalypse? What happened in those 5 years that passed? Recommended you read Green Eyes before you read this. ONESHOT


He woke up, his head spinning and his vision slowly beginning to clear as he regained his senses. Where was he? And why was he here? As the room finally cleared, he cursed as he remembered Zacharias's words. He was in the future; his future.

The click of a gun drew him to the attention of the other occupant in the room, and he couldn't hold his surprise in at the sight of himself staring back at him. At first, he just sat there in total silence, inwardly shaking himself, telling himself this was not real, but after looking at the man even closer he realised that yes, this was himself, he would recognise the look of anger and pain anywhere, especially in his own eyes. He was brought out of his thoughts when he was challenged to say something that only he would know. He used Rhonda Hurley and knew that he had persuaded his future self that this really was no joke and it was real.

After their conversation, dean sat and was initially lost in his thoughts about Sammy. His Sammy; dead. Gone. He also thought of Bobby, who was also gone. It was only inevitable that it lead to him thinking about Kerry and Amara. His heart pained as he thought back to his own time and how Kerry had rung him just the day before to tell him that five month old Amara had just eaten her first jar of food and had been trying to sit up on her own already, and it suddenly made him think about where she was in this time. Amara would now be five years old, Kerry twenty seven. It was a strange thought for him, but one that also made him anxious to see them and make sure they were both okay.

When his future self came back, Dean noticed that he was wearing a wedding ring. His heart leapt; he was still married. That was a good thing.

"So, where's Kerry?" he asked.

He immediately knew he had said something wrong as his future self stood straight and glared at him, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow unlike anything he had seen before. He immediately knew it was bad news and swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat, suddenly not wanting to know. The future Dean rubbed his hand over his face and let out a small sight before turning his pained gaze back to his younger self.

"Dead." Was his response.

"What? How? When? What about Amara?"

"Amara too."

The younger Dean slumped, his mind in total shock.

"What happened?" He forced himself to answer.

The older Dean didn't speak for such a long time, the younger Dean began to think he wasn't going to. He let out a sigh, and he suddenly received his response.

"Turns out that Lucifer wanted a bride when he took over Sam's body. That bride turned out to be Kerry. Of course though, as she was already married to me and we had Amara, she refused him and went into hiding with the rest of us where she was safe for about a year. Then, we don't know how it happened as we were being so careful, she fell pregnant again. After having our son Caleb, she was very weak and unable to travel. Lucifer found us and attacked while I was out with Cas and a few others. Everyone left behind tried to get her and the kids out and away from the camp, but it wasn't enough. By the time I got back, they were all dead. Kerry, Amara, Caleb. It's been three years, but I haven't forgotten it. Not one day goes by when I don't think about seeing them all lying there with lifeless eyes. I nearly gave up. Even now, I think about it."

The younger Dean didn't speak, not even as the older one stood and walked out of the room. The only thing that filled his mind were the images of Kerry, from the moment he saw her, the first hug, the first kiss, Amara's birth, the wedding day, everything. Some of the best and most treasured memories of his life involved her and it hurt him so much more than he could ever have imagined. Now he knew that they were going to have a son too that would die before he was even a week old gave him even more determination than before to win the apocalypse and beat Lucifer once and for all. He would not die; nor would Sam or Kerry or his kids.

For his future self, as he fell to the floor at Sam/Lucifer's feet, he knew it was too late. But Dean also knew that for his current self from 2009, it wasn't too late. He had too much at stake, and now he knew just how high those stakes really were, he wasn't about to give up.

He woke up with a small jolt, immediately reaching for his phone and dialling the first number he reached, not caring about the time.

"Dean? What's the matter?" came Kerry's voice, thick with sleep.

"Nothing baby. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"At four in the morning? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I...I love you Kerry."

"I love you too Dean. Now, I need a bit more sleep honey. Amara had a bad night again."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye. Love you."

Dean hung up and rang the next person. It was time for him and Sam to stick together and fight alongside each other once again.

...

Future Dean woke up with a start, the first thought flowing through his mind being that just a few seconds ago, Lucifer had killed him in front of his younger self, so why was he here?

"Speaking of here, where am I?" he wondered out loud.

"Heaven" came a soft female voice from behind him; a voice he never thought he would ever hear again.

"Kerry" he whispered.

He turned round and stopped at the sight in front of him. There stood Kerry, as tall, slim and stunningly beautiful a she had been the last time she saw him. Standing next to her was a young girl aged around eight years old and in her arms she carried a small three year old boy.

"Amara? Caleb?"

Kerry nodded and lowered Caleb to the floor.

"But how are they those ages?"

"Up here, people age normally until they reach a stage where they decide that they want to stay at. For some people, they choose to stay as children. For others they are elderly. I chose to stay 22 as this was when I had Amara and married you."

"My God" Dean muttered under his breath.

Kerry looked down at Caleb and smiled warmly at him.

"Stay here a minute baby. Mommy just needs to speak to daddy."

The little boy nodded and Kerry stepped forward towards her husband. Dean moved a little faster than her and before he knew it she was in his arms, kissing him with the most passion she had ever done. Dean held her tightly to him, motioning for his children to join him. The second they were within arm's reach, they too were pulled into the embrace. Dean just held them all close to him, not caring for once that tears were streaming down his face. A noise from nearby caused him to break the embrace and when he turned, Dean was almost floored.

"Sammy?"

"Hey."

"But..."

"I know. Turns out that when Lucifer took over my body, I actually died. I've been here looking after Kerry and the kids for you. I wish I could've told you, but there was no way. I'm so sorry Dean."

Dean didn't respond, just pulled his brother into a crushing hug. As he stepped away and looked at his family reunited, the words from the chorus of a song filled his head.

_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more._

The voice speaking these words sounded suspiciously like his dad's and as Dean reflected on the words, he found himself nodding and smiling in agreement.

There was peace now he was done. He no longer needed to shed tears of sorrow. He could finally rest his head and forget everything bad that had happened to him. He was no longer a wayward son; he was a content and forever care free father, husband, son and most importantly to him and his life...a brother.


End file.
